


As Long As You Want

by Telaryn



Category: Leverage
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Emotional Baggage, Ex Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Old Friends, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - F/M/M, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 05:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18190352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telaryn/pseuds/Telaryn
Summary: Hardison discovers that two of Eliot's former lovers have become involved with each other.  Realizing the potential for disaster, Eliot immediately leaves to confront Quinn and Aimee and make sure what's going on isn't connected to any of Quinn's shadier dealings.What he finds is that not only do Quinn and Aimee have genuine feelings for each other, their feelings for Eliot are far from resolved.





	As Long As You Want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lynne_monstr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynne_monstr/gifts).



> I am absurdly upset to find that I am not the first person posting a fic about this scorchingly hot threesome! We had a bit of a good run their, Lynne-Monstr!
> 
> Thank you so much for your patience and your support of the Exchange. I hope this is worth the wait.

As a rule, Eliot hated when different threads of his life intersected. And, after hearing what Hardison had to tell him, he wasn’t entirely sure this was a situation he would have been better not knowing about.

“I can’t find anything to indicate he’s on the job,” Hardison had reassured him, “but I know she’s important to you and I figured you’d want to make sure.”

 _Important to you…_ Yeah, that was putting it mildly, and part of the reason – he suspected – that Parker had looked so withdrawn during their discussion. She’d backed Hardison’s insistence that he go and check things out for himself, but she’d also fled before Eliot could satisfy himself that she was really okay.

“It isn’t the sex thing,” Hardison told him, when he asked the hacker for a read on Parker’s mood.

It had honestly never occurred to Eliot that Parker would be jealous of him going to check on the involvement of two of his former lovers. Neither of his two current partners had ever cared whether or not he looked for sexual satisfaction outside the relationship, beyond asking that he follow a basic set of rules to keep all of them emotionally and physically safe. “I will come back,” he told Hardison. “Please make sure she understands.”

His feelings for Aimee were so long ago they weren’t even worth considering. And Quinn had never stayed around long enough for anything beyond their mutual sexual attraction to flourish. But, if two years in a committed relationship had taught him anything, it was that the heart didn’t always see reason when things like this landed on your doorstep.

Aimee was predictably outraged to find him on the other side of her door. “Son of a bitch”, “none of your goddamn business”, and the classic “how dare you” all fell from her lips in the first handful of minutes. Quinn was more sanguine. “She’s a grown woman, Eliot. I told her the truth and she didn’t chuck me out – I think that says all that needs saying.”

Aimee finally calmed down, once he agreed to help her make a call to Portland and threaten Hardison in all sorts of colorful ways if the hacker didn’t agree to stop monitoring her life. “I don’t care why you think you have an obligation to spy on people,” she’d told him, “but as far as my life is concerned, it stops now.”

Eliot was reasonably sure that what Hardison told Aimee was very different than how things would actually play out going forward – and privately, he didn’t necessarily object to that – but in the short term it helped ratchet the tension back to a normal level for a man confronting two of his ex-lovers who were currently involved with each other. “Now that’s settled,” Aimee said, passing back his phone, “you might as well stay for dinner.”  
****************************************  
Aimee’s heart was still racing when Eliot admitted he’d packed in anticipation of spending at least a night or two away from home. Instead of calling him out on the presumption though, she nodded and waved him to his car to collect his bag.

“We knew this was going to happen eventually.”

Looking up sharply, Aimee nevertheless felt her first impulsive retort die on her lips. She was still looking for something – or someone – to lash out at, but she’d learned Quinn was very good at _not_ making himself a target. “I know,” she sighed. “I know, and if we make it to dinner with nobody throwing a punch I’ll start realizing that I’m glad it’s handled.” Starting to feel self-conscious at the fact he was still keeping himself so carefully out of reach, she finally ducked her head and motioned him closer.

She very nearly broke down as his strong arms enveloped her and she was able to bury her face against his chest, but Aimee had vowed nearly half her life ago that Eliot Spencer had gotten all of the tears he was ever going to out of her. That certainly hadn’t changed. Inhaling deeply that scent that was so very uniquely “Quinn”, she finally felt calm enough to raise her head and found him close enough to kiss.

He was a very good kisser. Possibly the best she’d ever known, although Eliot had come close the last time she’d seen him.

Almost as if he’d been summoned by her stray thought, she heard a quiet cough behind her. Quinn started to pull away, but she hooked a hand at the back of his head and held him steady until she was finished. There was a moment of tension, but he quickly relaxed and let her take the lead.

“Where should I put my bag?” was all Eliot asked when she finally turned to face him. His color was unusually high, and his eyes were full of all the things he wanted to say that she knew she would never hear, but his expression was as neutral as she’d ever seen it.

“Down the hall,” she said. “Last door on the right.”

Gripping her shoulder briefly, Quinn said, “I’ll show you.” Aimee’s first instinct was to protest anything that left Eliot and Quinn alone together, but after looking into Quinn’s eyes, she finally nodded.

 _Nothing’s ever easy with you, is it?_ she thought, realizing as she went to the wet bar and poured herself two fingers of whiskey that the acknowledgement wasn’t directed at either of the men. “They break anything back there, they’re both sleeping in the stalls,” she muttered, tossing off the alcohol in one swallow – savoring the burn.  
************************************************  
“Anybody ever tell you that you think really loudly?” Quinn asked, only barely resisting the urge to scratch at the hole Eliot was currently trying to burn between his shoulder blades. “Man, if you’ve got something to say, just say it.”

Reaching the center of Aimee’s guest room, he turned to face his ex-lover and fellow hitter. Eliot’s expression belied a tangle of emotions that Quinn didn’t for a second believe he would ever fully disclose. _Deep conversation was never our strong suit,_ he thought, abruptly flashing on a memory of his hands on Eliot’s body… _kissing that mouth…the feel of his cock…_

“Wow,” he said finally, shaking his head to clear the images. “I knew this was going to be awkward, but…”

Some of the tension seemed to ease out of Eliot at that. “Parker’s always accusing me of making my relationships messy. I’m thinking now she probably has a point.” He laughed softly. “Never could tell Aimee what to do once she set her mind to something.” He slung the bag in his hand onto the bed.

“I’m surprised you ever got her to do what you wanted,” Quinn acknowledged. “I’ve met some strong-willed women in my day…” He let his voice trail off. “You look good. How long’s it been?”

“Little over year. How’d you and Aimee hook up?” He paused, obviously realizing how his choice of words could be taken. “Sorry. What I meant was…”

Quinn smiled. “Of all the gin joints, in all the world..? I’m surprised Hardison didn’t put the whole story together for you.”

Eliot shrugged, and Quinn once again found himself swallowing down the urge to grab him and start kissing him like they’d never stopped sleeping together. “Seriously? When I left Portland, I wasn’t sure how much I was going to want to know. I know you were on a job in the area – that part’s not hard to figure out.” His gaze ticked down, then back up again. “Was she part of it?”

 _You mean, the way you were?_ Quinn thought, remembering the times he and Eliot had worked together, and how it had helped intensify what would have been an already definite attraction between the two of them. “Only peripherally. We met at an engagement party one of her neighbors threw.” Abruptly, Quinn was back in the moment when he’d literally spotted Aimee across a crowded room. Her red hair had been the first thing to catch his eye – when she’d questioned him later, he’d freely admitted it. _”You wouldn’t have believed me if I’d said anything else.”_

What had kept him fascinated that first night was the passion with which she had argued with a fellow horse rancher – months later, Quinn still wasn’t sure what they’d been hashing out. All he’d known for sure was that this was somebody he had to get to know better.

He blinked, realizing Eliot had been watching him go through the flashback. “The look on your face,” the other hitter said, shaking his head as a slight smile softened his expression. “You’ve got real feelings for her, don’t you?”

Realizing that if he looked a tenth as ridiculous as he felt, there was no point in trying to lie his way out of it, Quinn nodded. “Pretty sure I do.”  
**********************************************  
Dinner turned out to be surprisingly pleasant. Eliot had offered to cook, but while both Aimee and Quinn looked as though they were tempted to accept his offer, in the end it was Aimee who served up an impressive banquet of barbecue with most of Eliot’s childhood favorites on the side.

“You’ve got your mama’s double chocolate pound cake back there, don’t you?” he asked, as she brought out the warm potato salad he hadn’t enjoyed in far too long.

Aimee’s answering smile was bordering on the smug, and privately Eliot could appreciate that it was a good look on her. “This is what happens when somebody knows too many of your secrets,” he said to Quinn, stabbing a forkful of pulled pork for himself.

For his part, Quinn was more relaxed than Eliot could ever remember seeing him. “You’re not going to hear me complaining,” he said, halfway through his own plateful of “first helpings”. He and Aimee had taken a walk while Eliot settled in; he hadn’t thought much at the time about what they were talking about, but now for some reason Eliot found himself wondering if he needed to be concerned.

The suspicion remained through dinner and into dessert – a low, dissonant hum against the flow of the evening – but surrounded on all sides with good food, excellent conversation, and the company of two people that he had always clicked with, it proved impossible for Eliot to bring it to anything more than that.

Aimee had suggested they take dessert in the family room, and Eliot and Quinn had readily agreed. The double chocolate pound cake of his childhood had made its appearance then, along with three glasses of whisky so good Eliot imagined somewhere Nate was sitting up and sniffing the air.

He started the toasts. “To good friends.”

Sometime later, Quinn led the second round with “Old lovers.” That prompted a round of laughter, hoots and napkin throwing; he hadn’t realized of the three of them, Aimee was the oldest by four months.

Cake finished, whisky savored, Eliot was starting to feel warm and as relaxed as he ever got. The only thing keeping his earlier doubts alive was the fact that – for some reason – Aimee was sitting on the couch with him, while Quinn was in a chair nearest the fire. “It isn’t fair,’ he said, finally, the whisky loosening his tongue. “Years go by and I just get older and more abused. The two of you are better looking now than when I first met you!”

Some of the air was abruptly knocked from his chest as Aimee hit him with one of the throw pillows. “I was eight when you first met me!” she protested.

Quinn laughed so hard he began choking. “You were a very cute eight,” Eliot protested, raising his hands in surrender. “You know what I meant!” But Aimee had moved from her spot by then, another pillow in hand. The two of them struggled for a moment as she tried to get the soft square over his face, then suddenly he had her wrists…she was too close…he was too drunk…

Eliot had no idea how long they had already kissed when common sense caught up with him and clipped him upside the head. “Oh God,” he moaned, pulling free of Aimee’s kiss and shifting her deftly out of his lap even as he realized on some deeply primal level that she wasn’t upset. “I’m so sorry.”

 _Leave. Get your bags and go._ Concern that he might be too drunk to leave was only background noise as Eliot lurched to his feet. His first concern was that he couldn’t stay.

Quinn was in his path then, holding him steady and still far more gently than Eliot would have expected, under the circumstances. The other hitter’s expression was soft, and in his already aroused state Eliot was able to clock the heat in his dark eyes. “Don’t go.” And before Eliot could register that it was okay – it was all okay – Quinn was pulling him in close and kissing him too.

He tensed, still in “flight” mode, but Aimee was suddenly at his back – effectively cutting off his escape. Her arms encircled Eliot’s waist, putting her tight against his back as Quinn continued to kiss him breathless. Eliot made a small, helpless sound low in his throat; abandoning all control over the situation as he felt the definite press of Quinn’s erection against his own.

Aimee was Eliot’s first thought though, once Quinn finally let him up for air. “Are you sure about this?” he asked, turning as far as Quinn would let him until he could see her.

There was no doubt in her eyes as she nodded, thin fingers playing with the tangled strands of his hair. “I know you have something good going with Parker and Hardison, but Quinn thought that might not be a problem?”

Quinn chose that moment to trace the point of his tongue across a particularly sensitive patch of skin behind the curve of Eliot’s jawbone. Inhaling sharply as the adrenaline hit his system, Eliot arched his back, shivering helplessly as the pleasure centers of his brain inched closer to the redline. “This…” he gasped, as words became possible again. “This is what you two were talking about earlier?”

He felt Quinn nod; a heartbeat later he realized his belt was undone, and Aimee’s fingers were working on the button of his jeans. “Some things are never going to be finished between the three of us,” she said, catching his gaze again, “but if Quinn’s right about Parker and Hardison, maybe they don’t have to be?”

Eliot’s hand was trembling as he reached out to cup Aimee’s cheek. _If Quinn pressured her, or if she thinks she needs to go along with this…_ He was up for whatever they wanted – whoever had ultimately been behind the idea to jump him like this had been on very solid ground. He wasn’t worried about Quinn either; the man’s libido was cranked about as high as anything Eliot had ever experienced. If Aimee wasn’t 100% on board, however, he had no problem calling a halt to things right here and now.

Like most everything that had happened since he’d knocked on her door hours ago now, the decision was taken out of his hands. “You don’t need to worry about me,” she told him, her gaze steady even as she got his jeans open. “In fact, all you need to worry about is two things – you’re talking too much, and you have way too many clothes on.”

As if to emphasize her point, she and Quinn worked together to drag his jeans and underwear to his knees. The movement put Aimee close enough to kiss – never one to waste an advantage, Eliot threaded his own fingers into the fire-bright tangle of her hair and pulled her in again.

She opened for him easily this time, making small pleasure sounds low in her throat as he licked his way around the inside of her mouth. Heat and the taste of whiskey assaulted Eliot’s senses, sending his blood and much of his good sense heading south.

Quinn reached past him, grasping Aimee’s hips and pulling the three of them in tight together. Eliot’s knees buckled as his cock came fully erect from the sudden increase in pressure. “I hope one of you has a plan,” he managed, ending his kiss with Aimee and leaning his head back against Quinn’s shoulder. “You’ve got me at a disadvantage here.”

“Not unless she decides to bring out the handcuffs,” Quinn murmured, the heat of his breath sending fresh tremors shivering across Eliot’s skin. “But yeah – there’s a plan. And it involves you being very, very naked.”  
********************************************  
If she had any remaining doubts about Eliot’s willingness to go along with their idea, Aimee knew they would have vanished the second Quinn pulled her into him and she felt precisely how happy he was about the abrupt turn of events.

 _Stay focused…_ The press of Eliot’s cock against her body was rubbing the seam of her own jeans across her clit with just enough friction to make thinking very, very difficult. _”We’re going to need to take the lead right away,”_ Quinn had pointed out as they discussed details of their plan. _”Get him naked as quickly as possible, then the rest should flow the way we want.”_

Shifting her body so that she was riding him; the thick shaft slipping between her thighs – Aimee took over holding the three of them together so Quinn could strip Eliot out of his shirt. His grin as he pulled free of the red fabric was hot and sweet all at once, but it was the glint of mischief in his eyes that made her heart skip a beat. “My turn,” he said, reaching for her.

Even though it broke her hold on the two of them, Aimee didn’t resist as Eliot pulled her shirt up and off over her head. “Hey Quinn,” he said, tracing the slope of her shoulders with his palms and raising gooseflesh on her skin. “You open to a renegotiation?”

Quinn – damn him – had stepped clear of Eliot and was looking at her now with a mixture of lust and appreciation in his eyes. “Get her bra off and we’ll talk.”

Inhaling sharply, Aimee pulled back without thinking – only realizing too late that in a few quick moves Eliot had crowded her right into the nearby wall. Another step, and he was pressed full length against her. Tucking his face in close to her ear he murmured, “We doing this easy or hard?”

Almost as turned on by the implied challenge as she was by the feel of his very naked body, Aimee did a quick analysis of her situation. She could still struggle, counting on Quinn’s cooperation, or at least his abstinence, to make it difficult for Eliot to get control of her. The cost would be damage to at least one table and her favorite lamp, possibly the chair she and Quinn had found antiquing last month…

…not to mention he already had his arms around her and the clasp of her bra nearly undone. “Show me what you got,” she told him, hissing sharply as the cool air of the room struck her now bare-breasts.

Eliot was more than on board with that plan. Aimee whimpered, clasping her hands on either side of his head to steady herself as Eliot captured first one of her breasts, then the other in his mouth; bathing each one in a warm, wet heat that set all her nerve endings on fire. His hands, meanwhile, had gone to her waist – thumbing open the button on her jeans with a practiced ease. Pleasure overwhelmed Aimee’s senses as Eliot stripped her jeans and panties down to her ankles, then took her smoothly and easily to the floor.

His hands seemed to press heat into her flesh as he positioned himself between her legs, the head of his cock teasing at her opening. “God, yes, please,” Aimee groaned, her muscles going soft and pliant as he entered her. Quinn was long – almost too much so. Eliot, on the other hand, was thick; stretching her muscles to accommodate his girth. Fumbling behind her head, Aimee grabbed onto the corner of one of the armchairs and braced herself as his first slow thrust bottomed out.

“Like that, huh?” There was a wild light in his eyes as he looked down at her, sweat already showing on his skin.

Breathless, Aimee nodded. “It’s a good start. What else you got?”

“I believe that’s my cue.” Quinn was suddenly behind Eliot, one hand gripping his shoulder. “If you’ll hold still for a few seconds, I’ll see if this works the way I saw it in my head.”

Aimee couldn’t tell precisely what he did next, but the shudder that rippled through Eliot at the contact transmitted itself through her own body, drawing a whimper from her throat. Quinn biffed Eliot upside the head. “Pay attention to the lady. You’ll get yours soon enough.”

Leaning down, Eliot kissed her again. It was fierce and passionate, and even though she could feel him shifting to allow for whatever Quinn was doing, Aimee gave herself over to the sensations she’d forgotten Eliot was capable of drawing out of her.

Her vision briefly whited out as his fingers sought out her clit, but they’d been down this road often enough that he was able to hold her back from a full-blown orgasm. “Stay with us,” Eliot whispered as their lips parted. “I’m pretty sure we’re just getting started.”  
*********************************  
Quinn couldn’t help smiling at Eliot’s assessment of the situation. _That’s an understatement and a half._ He’d been tempted to pull back and just watch Eliot and Aimee together for a while; there was an intimacy to their dealings with each other that he found overwhelmingly attractive.

From a more practical standpoint, Aimee would kill him if his first orgasm of the night was by his own hand. _Knowing Eliot, he’d probably help her just for the fun of it,_ he thought, positioning himself more completely behind his fellow hitter. Taking Eliot’s hip in his left hand, he used his right to set the tip of his cock against the furled skin of Eliot’s opening.

 _Note to self: thank Hardison for giving him regular attention._ Even with lube easing the way it was tight as he thrust in past the ring of muscle, but not nearly as tight as he’d known Eliot to be in the past. Spencer’s body shuddered as he shifted and adjusted to fit Quinn inside him. “That’s my boy,” Quinn murmured as his first stroke bottomed out. Stilling for a moment, enjoying the feel of Eliot’s body as control was finally and irrevocably yielded to him, Quinn brought his now-free hand up to lightly stroke Eliot’s throat

It wasn’t even the threat of violence, of having his air cut off, that drew the soft, answering whimper from Eliot’s. Quinn knew it was the acknowledgement that he – Quinn – was in charge now, that Eliot had voluntarily put his safety in the hands of someone who could do very bad things with it, if provoked.

Rocking his hips back until his cock threatened to slip free, Quinn thrust forward again – harder this time, with only his hand on Eliot’s hip to steady the other man and keep too much of their energy from impacting Aimee too quickly. “I’ve considered your offer,” he said, setting his mouth close to Eliot’s ear, “and I think I’m going to stick with her.” Another slow drawing back, punctuated by a harder, faster thrust, and any argument Eliot might have been inclined to make died unspoken.

Rolling his eyes up to see Aimee, Quinn took a moment to let her see how much he appreciated the sight of her – naked, aroused, and open for whatever he wanted. Her red hair had already come loose from its casual ponytail and was a tangle around her freckled shoulders. “You ready?” he asked.

Her eyes were wild as she nodded at him. “Do it.”

Quinn started a slow, measured in and out rhythm then – feeling a fresh shudder of pleasure shiver through Eliot’s body every time he nudged up against Spencer’s prostate. Aimee was a solid, reassuring force on the other side of Eliot, rising up to meet each of his strokes. It was an odd, intense feeling, and Quinn knew that despite his best efforts he wasn’t going to last long.  
**********************************  
He was helpless; caught between the two of them, Eliot quickly figured out that actively participating in what was happening was only going to throw off the rhythm Quinn and Aimee were setting. Every thrust was met by a velvet crush of wet heat, as Aimee’s hips rose to perfectly match the stroke.

 _In…out…in…out…_ He was full…he was drowning…little more than a receptacle for the pleasure they forced into him, and Eliot couldn’t remember ever being this turned on.

Aimee went first – back bowed, mouth open as she made strangled sounds of pleasure, her hair nearly glowing in his sight against the pale carpet. Eliot growled low in his throat, the heat of her skin as it pressed against him awakening something deeply primal inside him. Quinn chose that moment to fist a hand in his hair, forcing his head still as the pace and intensity of his thrusts rose to a new level. “Come for me, Eliot,” he ordered, his voice showing hints of the strain he was starting to feel. “Squeeze my cock.”

The angle he’d pulled Eliot into increased the friction against his prostate. Black and red spots exploded in his vision and he felt his balls draw up a moment before his muscles locked in place and his own climax broke over him. The intensity of his orgasm transmitted itself to Aimee; her fingers dug into his shoulders as her pussy gripped his cock in a vise of thick, wet heat.

The feel of Quinn’s cock lengthening and thickening inside him as the other hitter’s orgasm finally took him was almost more than Eliot could stand. Hovering on the edge of passing out, he let Aimee and Quinn hold him safe as his body shuddered and twitched – riding the wave of pleasure all the way up to the point of it dragging him under.

“You with me?” Startled, Eliot managed to drag himself back long enough to focus on Aimee’s green eyes staring up at him. Quinn was stroking his hair, fingers gently carding through the tangled, sweat-soaked strands. Swallowing hard, Eliot finally managed to nod.

“That was…” Quinn began, and as awareness of his surroundings began to bleed back in through the thick cloud of endorphins that still seemed to surround them, Eliot was perversely pleased to hear hints of true exhaustion in the other man’s voice.

“Intense,” he finished, still nearly breathless. He nodded quickly, then whimpered as vertigo threatened to flip his stomach.

Aimee’s hand against his cheek was cool and steadying. “Shh…” she soothed. “We got you. As long as you want.”

“As long as you want,” Quinn echoed.

And Eliot decided he was just fine with that.


End file.
